Let love down
by FallIntoDarkness
Summary: Megan is in love with her best friend Stark, will they get together and if they do will it last? Set in Chicago house of night. This is a short story.
1. Chapter 1

**Let love down**

This is an idea that I had about writing about Starks life at the Chicago house of night. This is one of he's girlfriend's story Megan who's had a crush on Stark for ages but there just friends.

Dedicated to my best friend adreamerssigh

Tell me what you think about it.

**CHAPTER ONE**

I watched him walk away from my room checking him out just like the other girls were. Then a voice said "Damm girl can you make it any more obvious, I'm surprised he hasn't noticed" I turned around to face my roommate and best friend Adrianna laughing and pulled her into our room. We sat down on my bed. She was the second friend I made here my first friend was Stark. I remembered back to when I first met him...

**(flashback)**

Walking down a corridor utterly lost and then I had to drop my bag just as I saw someone coming towards me. I saw a tanned hand reach out to pick up my bag and my favourite book of all time Dracula that had fallen out as the bag had dropped to the floor. "Hey I love this book" He said to me and I looked up at him, he was bloody gorgeous.

"You read" I said surprised. I mean guys like him, I should know from the boys at my school there never read a book unless they had too so it was a surprise a hot guy that was obviously a favourite with the girls and popular. "Yeah lots of books I love reading" He told me.

"Me too"

**(End of flashback)**

We had instantly become friends we talked about our favourite books before he showed me around and took me to the headmistresses, no sorry the high priestess then I had met my roommate. But Stark was there he became my best boy friend and Adrianna came my best girl friend.

"Girl I'm talking to you" Adrianna waved her hand in front of my face.

"Soz babes" I apologised.

"You were thinking of him again, weren't you?" She asked me, knowing me only too well.

"Yeah I just can't get him out of my head, I can't stop thinking about him, all I am to him is he's friend he doesn't feel the same way about me" I told her.

"How do you know he doesn't feel the same way" She tried to say but then a panicked look flicked across her face.

"I know he doesn't feel the same way about me like I do, trust me I am in love with Stark but he only thinks off me as a friend" I ranted on then noticing Adrianna was looking shocked, I turned around to see what she was looking at.

It was Stark and from Adrianna's reaction he must have heard everything.

My mouth flopped open in the most unattractive way possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Well I have to go I told Trev I'll meet him, see you later" said Adrianna backing out the room leaving me with Stark.

I stared off into the distance hoping Stark would just leave already. God this is embarrassing, he knows I like him, he knows I freaking I've him more than a friend!

"Megan look at me" Stark said but I ignored him. He tried again but I didn't move I just sat there paralysed.

He came to stand in front of me and I looked down at my feet. I can't look at him, I wont.

He sighs then he gets hold off my chin and brings my face up to look at him then kissed me. I kissed him back. He's lips were soft and gentle and he tasted so sweet. I wanted more of him.

I pulled him down on to the bed still kissing him and he pushed me up against the pillows covering my body with his, merging like crumbled vines seeking the sun.

We were both breathing hard when we broke apart.

"I wanted to do that for ages" Stark whispered in my ear. Before I could say anything else he kissed my mouth again and again then moved to my neck as I tried to muffle a groan, he feels so good though.

"Stark" I gasped. He pulled away looking at me. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing" I giggled. "Just you said you have always wanted this but how could you? I mean we'll just friends"

"Friends can fall in love you know, truth is I loved you from the first day I met you but I wasn't sure you felt the same and then you admitted that you did, and I, I want is, me and you to be together, you know as in a couple" He said holding he's breath.

"Well I think you can guess my answer, I love you James Stark!" I shouted the last part and he responded by picking me up bridal style and giving me a kiss before settling me back on my feet.

"Cyahh soon, I told Jase that I'll help him out with something" Stark smiled.

"Okay I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow" I tell him. "But hey aren't you forgetting something?"

He kisses me on the forehead then the lips before he goes and Adrianna comes in demanding I give her all the details.


	3. Chapter 3

**********A/N: Sorry that's it's been such a long time, hell its been two years and three months! I had major writers block for this story and then I just happened to forget about this story. But I'm back now! This was my first fanfiction and reading over it I saw the god awful mistakes I made with spelling, punctuation etc so I've fixed all that now. This is going to be a short story maybe seven, eight chapters something like that.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"I cant believe it" I repeated over again. Adrianna groaned. "I'm happy for you I swear Megan but seriously-"

Her voice was cut off as my phone started to ring. I peeked at the screen seeing Starks name flash up. I grinned, Adrianna rolled her eyes catching on to who was calling me immediately but giving me a wink.

"Hey" I answered, my voice sounding a bit too breathy then was usual.

"Hey yourself" Stark said joyfully.

"What's got you in a happy mood?"

"Well you see there's this girl I love and we've finally got together"

"I'm happy for you. Who is this girl that has got my best friends undivided attention?"

"Well you know her"

"I do"

"Uhuh, she has light chocolate hair that falls down her back in tumbles of curls, she has expressive blue eyes that I can't look away from when I'm talking to her and a little perky nose. Her mouth may be too large for her but she's funny, beautiful, a little bit crazy but great fun to be around"

My heart was turning somersaults, absorbing everything Stark was saying making me breathless and feeling so much love for this boy. "And what's this girls name?" I managed to throw out.

"Funnily enough, she has the same name as you"

"Wow so your best friend and your girlfriend have the same name"

Stark laughed. "I love you Megan"

"You don't understand how much that makes me feel when you say that to me"

"I think I can if you know I-"

"I love you Stark"

"No, no, I'm understanding, I'm feeling it"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Meg, my roomie's gonna kill be if he's not going to get his beauty sleep tonight but tomorrow I want to take you out, for dinner"

"Our first date" I stated.

"Indeed, the fountain tomorrow at eight"

"I'll be there"

When we said goodbye I leant back against my bed with a big smile on my face. We were going out on our first date tomorrow, it was surreal, impossible but it was happening

.

.

.

me and James Stark, it was. It was.


End file.
